The Administrative Core (Core A) is responsible for: (a) the financial management of the Program; (b) personnel issues; (c) the handling of manuscripts, reports, abstracts, correspondence, and reprints; (d) word processing and database management support; (e) coordinating statistical support with the Biostatistical Service of the Department of Public Health; (f) coordinating formal and informal reviews of the Program; (g) general office procedures. The Molecular Biologv-Mouse Core (Core B) provides support services including: (a) breeding and genotyping genetically-modified mice; (b) carrying out biochemical analyses (c) carrying out molecular analyses; (e) acquiring and maintaining equipment; (f) coordinating the purchase, use, and disposal of radiolabeled compounds; (g) supervising and enforcing lab safety policies; (h) dishwashing and autoclaving for the entire program. The Neuroanatomv-lmaging Core (Core C) provides support services including: (a) instruction and assistance with histological procedures; (b) assistance in preparation of tissue for light and electron microscopy; (c) characterization and specificity testing of antisera; (d) instruction and assistance with quantitative imaging; (e) coordinating the purchase, use, and disposal of chemicals used in neuroanatomical experiments; (f) maintenance of the facilities and equipment for histological procedures and image analysis. The Radiotelemetrv Core (Core D) provides support services including: (a) surgical implantation of telemetry devices, osmotic minipumps and data acquisition; (b) assess blood pressure, heart rate, locomotor activity and core body temperature; (c) examine spontaneous baroreflex activity; and (d) determine autonomic tone using power spectral analysis and pharmacological approaches; (e) provide assistance with data analyses and interpretation. RELEVANCE (See Instructions):